Henry & Charlotte
by robvandam21
Summary: Love is in the air at the man cave. Henry loves Charlotte and Charlotte loves Henry. They just don't know they share the same feelings. With help from Ray, Gooch and Shwatz. Will their love grow and sparkle. PLEASE READ. (NEED BETA READER)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Henry danger**

* * *

 **1\. A New Start**

One day Henry was at school still mad at Bianca for getting him fired. He was mad because she found out that he was Kid Danger and told everybody about it and that Charlotte worked with him and Captain Man. "Charlotte I really need to find an after school job." Henry whispered to Charlotte, the teacher was teaching. "How about me?" Charlotte muttered. "What?" asked Henry. "Nothing" Charlotte quickly replied. The bell rung as Henry, Charlotte and their other friend Jasper got there book bags to leave school."Do you guys want to see my new bucket" said Jasper "NO!"Both Henry and Charlotte yelled. The three then left the school and walked to Henry's house.

"Finally we're here" said Henry. They arrived at Henry house, "Mom me and Char are going to Junk and Stuff! Jasper's doing his pod cast here!" Henry yelled up to his mother. "Okay have fun, _Kid Danger_!"yelled Henry's mom joking."Char do you like me just asking?" Henry asked curiously as they walked. "No! Who said that!" said Charlotte nervously they were trying to hide there love for each other. They don't want to tell each other because they don't know that there both in love and they don't want to wreck a friendship.

They arrived at Junk and Stuff "Hey Gooch can Char and I go talk to Ray?" Henry asked. "Go right ahead."Gooch said. "Well look who it is. It's Chenry Charlotte and Henry" said a grumpy Ray."First of all me and Charlotte are not a couple why did you fire us?" Henry asked annoyed. "Yeah Bianca said that she told everybody it was a prank." said Charlotte."Okay than both you and Charlotte are hired again" Ray reluctantly said. "Yes!" the two cheered.

"Great timing cause we have trouble in the park let's go. Blow the bubble." Ray said throwing Henry the special gum. They chewed and transformed into their suits going to the tubes. "Call it!" Ray said. "Up the tube!" Henry said as they clear tubes came down and sucked them up. Charlotte stood back and watched before turning to the monitors, "God I love that boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Henry danger**

* * *

Charlotte was in the man cave gazing at the surveillance video of Henry and Ray fighting two criminals in the park, one a grown man the other around Henry's age. Both of them were wearing black ski masks with the words 'Game Over' sewed in the forehead. "Captain Man knock them out!" Kid Danger told Captain man as the hero punched the older criminal to the ground. Kid Danger saw the other one try to run so he tripped him to the ground. "Nice try punk." Kid Danger said. The criminal kicked Henry in the stomach and he stumbled back in pain. Captain Man saw this and went to help but the criminal he was fighting held him back. "Run, hurry up get out of here!" The older criminal yelled at his accomplice. The younger teen nodded and tried to run but Henry grabbed him by his ski mask. "You're not getting away!"

T escape the young criminal slipped out of his ski mask and covered his face as he ran away yelling, "I'll come back for you bro!"

Henry tried to run after him but he was to fast, "Man!" Henry groaned. "Kid Danger you let him get away. Oh well let's get this bozo down to the police and see if he talks." Captain Man said with the criminal he was fighting cuffed and barely conscience. Ray and Henry took the older criminal to the police department before they headed back to the Man Cave.

Henry and Ray came down the tube and Charlotte ran up to Henry, "Are you guys alright?" asked Charlotte. "Yes I got kicked in the stomach and one of the guys got away!" Henry exclaimed. "Well to bad." Charlotte said. "Yeah and the one guy we do have won't say anything, Henry you still have that ski mask?" Ray asked Henry who threw him the mask. "Shwatz needs to scan this thing for DNA so we can see who the guy was." Ray said.

"Henry you and Charlotte can go home now." Said Ray to the tired teens. Before Henry and Charlotte left she got a text, "Who can this be?" She wondered as she read the message. When Henry saw her smile he asked, "Who does it be?"

"It's Allen, my mom just texted me to say he's coming to stay with my family for the summer." Charlotte said. "Allen isn't that your old friend that moved Michigan? Why is he coming back?" Henry asked a little upset. "For a wrestling thing, I have to go help prepare his room. Isn't this great?" She said as she ran to the tube in joy.

"Yeah this is great." Henry said depressed.


End file.
